What They Taught Him
by xoxlollipopxox
Summary: "Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and Ron's eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to dispel the tears that are threatening to fall."- Ron and Hermione weren't always there for Harry, but they are still his best friends, always will be. So why is that? What is it that makes the Golden Trio the Golden Trio? Why does Harry take them back everytime?


**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**This is a one-shot so... well I guess you all know what that means.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Many people thought they understood how their friendship worked. After all, how can they _not_ be best friends after all they had gone through together?

Some say that Ronald Weasely was only friends with him because he was the boy-who-lived.

Some say that Hermione Granger was only friends with him because she was friendless and latched onto the first person that came along.

Of course over the years the friendship had evolved into a _true_ friendship. But nonetheless, the start was still the start.

This may have been true and their friendship did not start off as… purely as it should have, it didn't matter to Harry.

It had _never_ mattered.

Even before the end of their first year, Harry Potter knew that he will forever be friends with these two.

Harry accepted all of their flaws and mistakes; he forgave and took them back every time.

How could he not?

They were his best friends, and they were going to _stay_ his best friends for as long as he lived and loved.

Why exactly does Harry put so much trust in their friendship?

* * *

_"What is that?" Harry asked as he studied the dessert in front of him. _

_He looked up and his body hummed with excitement at being here. In Hogwarts. Finally about to start his wizarding education._

_"What?" Ron said around a mouthful of food._

_Harry smiled weakly at his new friend, his _first _friend. He was still not used to asking questions and actually being answered._

_"That." Harry said as he pointed at the dessert once again._

_Ron swallowed his food, "Oh that! It's a treacle tart, you've never tried it before?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_The red haired boy frowned, "Mate, you're missing out. It's bloody brilliant! Here, try some." He said as he pushed the plate closer towards Harry._

_Harry hesitated. He had never been allowed to eat desserts…_

_"C'mon mate! Live a little!"_

_His hand closed around the dessert._

_That night, Harry fell asleep with those three words replaying over and over again in his head… "Live a little". _

_Before slipping into oblivion, he vowed to himself that he_ _will live. From now on he _will_ live._

* * *

_Harry stood in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Ron to come down so they can head to the Great Hall for breakfast. _

_He looked up as Hermione came barreling into the room, her trunk in tow. The girl's intelligent brown eyes scanned the room before landing on Harry's small frame._

_"Harry!" she exclaimed as she came bustling over._

_"Hi Hermione." Harry said, "You ready to go back for the holidays?"_

_Hermione smiled at him, "Oh yes! Mum and Dad are taking me to France to celebrate Christmas!"_

_Harry returned her smile, "That's great! I hope you have fun."_

_The bushy haired witch laughed, "Oh I will! We're going to The Louvre!" _

_The two made small talk as they waited for the time to pass. Before long, the prefects started gathering the students that will be going home for the break._

_Harry was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him. He awkwardly patted Hermione's back as she squeezed him tightly._

_"Oh Harry, I'll miss you." She pulled back and started following after the trail of students leaving the Common Room._

_Before stepping out of the portrait hole, she turned back and waved, "I love you." she mouthed with a large smile._

_Harry was frozen at her words. _

_Three simple words._

_Innocent and perfectly natural coming from Hermione. But it completely shattered Harry's world._

* * *

_Harry paced back and forth as he ran his hand through his incredibly messy raven hair._

_"Calm down mate." Ron said from where he was sprawled out on the sofa, "The worst she can say is no-OW!"_

_"Don't listen to him Harry. Of course she'll say yes." Hermione cut in as she shot her boyfriend a withering look._

_Harry stopped his pacing and slumped against the wall opposite his two best friends, "I don't know…"_

_A snort had him glancing at Ron, "Mate. You've got to stop saying that. I mean I know that I haven't been exactly supportive in the beginning since you know… she _is_ my sister. But… you need her. She's like your _life_ or something okay? So just man up and do it. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_

_"Harry… for once Ron is right. You will regret this if you don't do it." Hermione said soothingly, "She loves you Harry, and you love her."_

_Harry stared at them as he felt a sense of déjà vu._

_"You're right. You're both right." Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His right hand closed around the small black velvet box in his pant pocket, in there lies the first step to his future. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it as soon as she comes home." He slid his two friends an expectant look._

_"Oh! Right, okay." Hermione said as she shot up from her seat, pulling Ron along with her, "Right. We'll be going now!"_

_"Good luck mate!" Ron called back before being dragged out of the door._

* * *

Harry placed his fork down as the crowd fell silent.

He took a deep breath and stood up from where he was sitting, directly to the right of the groom.

He flashed the hundreds of wedding goers a smile even as his heart skipped a few beats, "Now, I was told that because I'm best man, it's my duty to make a shinning speech about how wonderfully matched the newlyweds are. But here's the thing. Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger has nothing in common, and they probably will never _have_ anything in common." He paused and mentally winced at the stony silence before him, "But... but if someone had told my first year self that Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger will be getting married in around a decade, I would have hailed them as the greatest seer of all time." He paused again and couldn't help but let a small laugh escape him as he spotted more than a few confused faces in the crowd. "Many people think they understand how our friendship works. But they don't. Hell, I don't even think Ron and Hermione actually understand _how_ our friendship actually works." He waved Hermione off as she attempted to make a comment, "Believe it or not, our friendship _isn't _this tight because of all our failed adventures during our Hogwarts years. It isn't even about how they helped me defeat a certain psychotic murderer." He felt a small twinge of irritation as a few people in audience shuddered at the mention of the dead dark lord, "No, our friendship wasn't based off of our many near death experiences, " a few snickers rippled through the crowd, "okay, so maybe it is, sort of. But anyway, our friendship, or at least to_me_, is based off of two things. These two things I had been missing for the first ten years of my life, and Ron and Hermione taught me these two things. Yes, Ron actually _taught _me something." The crowd laughed and Ron's cheeks turned slightly pink. Harry picked up his champagne flute and held it out as he looked at his two best friends, "To Ronald Weasely and Hermione Weasely née Granger. One who taught me to live, the other who taught me to love."

Harry drained his glass. The whole time, his eyes were focused on the bride and the groom.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and Ron's eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to dispel the tears that are threatening to fall.

A single loud clap broke the thick silence and suddenly the audience members were getting up from their seats like a large rippling wave. The clapping grew stronger and stronger; each clap was like the deafening sound of thunder.

Harry turned from his best friends and searched the audience, his eyes met warm hazel ones and Ginny Potter beamed at him with pride, a glisten of tears can be seen on her cheeks from this distance.

Ginny stopped clapping as one hand slid down and gently rubbed her heavily swollen stomach. Her eyes shinned and Harry felt his breath catch.

His heart swelled and threatened to burst. Yes, they really are the best friends you can ask for.

One taught him to live, the other taught him to love.

* * *

**Sorry for some of the grammar mistakes! I'll go back and fix it someday... **

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


End file.
